


Hold on, I still need you

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Day 7 prompt, Don't worry there's a happy ending guys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Trafalgar D. Water Law, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawsan Week 2021, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, ace is still dead... sorry, cora-san approves of sanji, injured Trafalgae D. Water Law, sanji is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Law finally gets his revenge but in doing so, loses sight of what's important and someone from his past returns to remind him.Day 7 Prompt: Don't Let Go
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, previous Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Hold on, I still need you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! It's the last day for Lawsan Week 2021😭😭 It's been an amazing experience taking part in this and I am so grateful for everyone who has been supporting me! I'd apologise for ending this week on a sad note but I'm not that sorry HAHAHA. Enjoy the story! 
> 
> Story title is taken from [Hold On by Chordstreet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo)  
> Another song that inspired this work is [Love Is Gone by Slander ft. Dylan Matthew (Acoustic Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCrtcVDgCGw)  
> 

_You can coax the cold right out of me_

_The rapture of the dark puts me at ease_

_The blind eye of the–  
  
_

“Hello?”

“Sanji-ya.”

Sanji shot upright, instantly awake. “Law? Is something wrong?”

“I–I killed him.”

“What?” Sanji threw off the covers and quickly got dressed.

“I finally killed him.”

A laugh was heard over the phone pressed to Sanji’s ear as the blond slid on his shoes. “Law, where are you?”

“Cora-san’s grave.” Another chuckle sounded and Sanji quickly grabbed his car keys and with a glance outside, grabbed his umbrella as well.

“I killed Doflamingo.” Law laughed, a hysterical tinge underlaying his voice. “I finally killed that monster.”

Sanji put his phone on his lap, placing it on speaker as he started his car and immediately headed to where Law was. “What happened to the body?”

“I’ve waited so long to get my revenge. I approached him you know. He thought I wanted to return to the mafia. How presumptuous of him.” Law spat the last part and Sanji pressed down on the gas slightly.

He wanted to drive faster but with the rain, he was afraid he might skid and he doesn’t want to be another source of sadness for Law.

“What happened?”

“They called me a traitor. Those fuckers were the traitors first!” Law exclaimed and Sanji heard the slam of his hand against the ground.

“He had no remorse that he killed Cora-san! He fucking laughed when I mentioned Cora-san!”

“He was alone?” Sanji asked.

“Huh? No. That asshole Trebol was there too. I killed him too.”

“Are you ok? Are you injured?” Sanji asked, fear rising in him. It wouldn’t have been easy for Law to kill Doflamingo and with Trebol there, there was no way Law was without injuries.

“Mhm. Injured.”

“Where?”

There was no reply.

“Law! Where are you injured?!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean doesn’t matter? Answer me!”

“Doen’t m’ttr. H’s dead. Evrything is ovr now.”

Law’s words were starting to slur and Sanji cursed. “Law, you have to stay awake!”

“W’y?”

“What do you mean why? Fuck! Don’t cut in front of me you asshole!”

“Evrythng’s ovr. I l’ved this l’ng to kill him.”

“No. No. Law please. Please hold on.”

By now Sanji was seriously becoming panicked. It sounds like Law is badly injured.

“I av’nged Cora-san.”

Sanji turned into the graveyard just as Law whispered. “M so t’red, Sanji.”

“No, please. Stay awake, Law!”

“S’rry, Sanji-ya. I w’nt to l’t go. I h’ld on for so lo’g.”

“Please…” Sanji was crying now and he slammed the car door behind him, not even bothering to take his umbrella as he ran out in the rain. “Law, don’t let go. Hold on for me, please. I…” Sanji choked back a sob.

“L’ve you, S…Sanji-ya.”

Sanji finally found Corazon’s gravestone and dropped to his knees when he saw the condition Law was in.

“Law… you–your arm.”

Law was leaning against the back of the gravestone, rain soaking him to the bone and his right arm was missing from mid bicep.

He quickly checked over Law’s wound and was at least grateful that Law had tied off the wound. But there was still a chance of him bleeding out or the wound getting infected and Sanji brushed away his tears and strengthen himself.

He reached out and shook Law gently, feeling relieved when yellow eyes opened to look at him blearily. “I’m getting you to the hospital.”

Sanji pulled Law up, wrapping his arm around Law’s waist and slinging Law’s remaining arm around his shoulder.

Grunting a little, he stood to his feet and half carried, half dragged Law as fast as he could to the car. “You’re not dying on me today! I won’t let you!” he declared, dropping Law down into the passenger seat.

“I w’nt to.”

Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated it when Law got like this. Hated that he wasn’t enough for Law to want to continue living. He’s scared. He already lost his previous boyfriend, Ace to police brutality and he doesn’t want to lose Law too.

He couldn’t say another word or he knew he would break down crying but fortunately, he made it to the hospital in record time and yelled for emergency.

They took Law away on the stretcher and Sanji stood there for a moment, feeling untethered. A triage nurse asked him to fill up some paperwork for Law and after he parked his car, he was shown to the waiting room to wait for Law’s surgery to be over.

He stared down at his phone and wondered if there was anyone he should call. He knew Shachi, Bepo and Penguin were listed as Law’s emergency contacts but he didn’t know if he could stay strong enough to call them.

His thumb hovered over the old geezer’s number as a drop of water splashed on his hand but he quickly dismissed the thought. Zeff was getting old and he shouldn’t be out in this rain to come out to be with Sanji. Sanji has already taken too much from Zeff and he doesn’t want him to fall sick because of this.

As more tears fell, Sanji called the person he felt closest with, despite all their arguing.

“Curly?”

When Zoro’s voice came over the line, Sanji couldn’t stop his sob.

“Curly-brow, what happened? Where are you?!” He could hear the bed moving in the background and managed out. “Hospital. Law…”

“Sanji.” Luffy’s firm tone came over the line. “Which hospital are you at?”

Sanji told him the name and Zoro asked him what happened. “I don’t know…” Sanji whispered. “He–he went to confront Doflamingo… His right arm got cut off. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

“We’re on our way Sanji. Torao is strong. He will survive.” The belief in Luffy’s voice nearly convinced Sanji but… he couldn’t forget Law’s voice whispering in his ears that he wants to let go of life.

Sanji pulled his knees up to his chest on the chair and stared straight at the operation room. He doesn’t know if he could take it if Law gives up on life. He can’t lose anyone else again. He would break.

“Sanji!”

The blond met Luffy’s caring and concerned eyes and tried to force a smile. “Don’t.” Luffy said, pressing both of his hands to Sanji’s cheeks. “Don’t force yourself.”

Sanji swallowed and nodded as Luffy gave him a sad smile and kissed the top of his forehead. “I…I’m scared Luffy,” Sanji gained the courage to whisper.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji and patted Sanji’s head. “It will be ok.” Luffy murmured. “This won’t be like Ace.”

At that Sanji broke down. “You don’t know that! He said-he said he was done! He said he wanted to die!”

Luffy’s eyes widened at that and he exchanged a glance with Zoro who took a seat beside Sanji. For the first time, both of them were at a lost for words, neither wanting to imagine what would happen to Sanji if Law dies.

Luffy held Sanji until his sobs died down and then Zoro nudged him. “Cook, coffee.”

Sanji said nothing but accepted the cup as Luffy got up to sit at Sanji’s other side. “Has anyone called Law’s family?” Luffy asked.

Sanji shrugged. “I-I couldn’t bring myself to and I don’t know if the hospital did.”

Zoro gave Luffy a look as he got up, pulling out his phone to call Law’s little ragtag family and to message their own.

“Family of Trafalgar Law?”

“Yes.” Sanji immediately got up and was followed by Luffy. “You’re his family?”

“Yes.”

The doctor looked dubious but told them the diagnosis. “He obviously lost his arm but on top of that he had been shot. The bullets have been removed. He flatlined once but we managed to resuscitate him. We will be keeping him for at least a week to watch for infection.”

“When will he wake up? Will he be alright?!”

“He should wake up when the anaesthetic wears off which is within 4 to 6 hours. He will survive though he will have to undergo physical therapy.”

“Can I see him?” Sanji asked desperately.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come back during visiting hours.”

“Why? I’m his family.”

“Related how?”

Sanji took a step back at the sudden hostility and could feel Luffy’s growing anger from beside him. But he knew how Luffy took care of problems, by punching them and it was not going to work now for sure.

“I’m his husband and this is his brother.” Sanji lied hoping Luffy would follow along. “Are you really denying us from seeing him?”

There was no hiding the disgust in the doctor’s eyes and Sanji made a mental note to request a different doctor for Law.

“What are you doing, Stan? Let them in.” A new voice spoke up and the woman doctor turned to the boys. “He was taken to Room 305. You can go on up.”

Sanji bowed slightly, thanking her and hurried up the stairs. With his speed, the elevator would be slower.

He made it to Law’s room and opened the door softly before he entered. Law was lying still on the bed, wounds bandaged and it felt like one touch would shatter Law.

Sanji hesitantly moved to Law’s left side and reached out to lightly touch his uninjured arm. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down into a chair.

“Rest cook. We’ll take care of everything.” Zoro’s gruff voice said and Sanji felt as though all his exhaustion hit him at once.

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Zoro, for once not able to muster up the strength to act normally. “Both of you. It’s so late and I probably shouldn’t have woken you too up and–”

Luffy smiled softly at him and pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead, stopping his exhausted ramblings. “That’s what family is for, Sanji.”

“We’ll bring by some clothes and stuff later during visiting hours,” Zoro said, turning away and Luffy glanced over at Law with an emotionless face before he followed his husband out the door.

Sanji clutched Law’s left fingers tightly, feeling as though if he doesn’t Law would disappear in front of him.

“Please.” Sanji pleaded quietly, touching his forehead to Law’s fingertips. “Don’t let go. _Please Law._ Don't leave me here alone _.”_

* * *

“Law.”

Law’s head snapped up and his eyes widened at the voice. “Cora-san?”

“It’s nice to see you again, Law.” Corazon smiled, holding his arms out for a hug which Law obliged, tears running down his cheeks.

“You’ve grown up so much,” Cora said softly as he held Law at arm’s length.

Law nodded. “I finally avenged you, Cora-san!”

“Law…” Corazon’s smile turned sad. “I’m glad you avenged me but that was not how I wanted you to live your life.”

“It was enough. I did what I had to do.” Law said stubbornly, looking away from the blond’s face when he suddenly noticed his surroundings. “Where are we?”

“This is the space between life and death.” Corazon explained.

“I’m not dead yet?”

“No. I want you to go back.”

“What?! No! I finally get to see you again! I’m not going back! I knew I would die if I faced Doflamingo and I am ready.”

“He’s not.”

Law frowned and turned to see where Cora-san was pointing, “Who’s h– oh.”

Somehow, he was looking down at Sanji who was crying on the hospital waiting chairs, hand tugging at his hair. Law wanted to reach out and take Sanji’s fingers but he couldn’t move.

“H…He’ll be fine. I want to cross over.”

“Law… You know he won’t.”

“He’s strong. He will survive.”

“Why do you want to cross over so badly?” Now Corazon’s voice was becoming impatient. “You have a life, Law. You have good friends, an amazing partner. This is everything I wanted for you.”

“HOW CAN I LIVE WHEN YOU’RE NOT THERE?!” Law shot back, raising his voice in anguish.

Silence fell.

“My time has passed Law and I have led a good life. I am satisfied. Your time is not now.” Corazon said gently.

“No. I don’t want to.” Law felt like a child again, crying for Cora-san to stay with him.

“Don’t let go of the people who value you, Law.” Corazon pulled Law into a hug again. “Let yourself find happiness. You have avenged me. Isn’t it time for you to live a life free of vengeance consuming you and let yourself be happy with the people who love you?”

“But–”

“No. Go back Law. Don’t let go of him.”

Law swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his attention back to Sanji who was now joined by Luffy and Zoro and who looked so miserable curled up on the chair.

“You…” Law licked his lips nervously. “You approve of him?”

“Silly boy.” Corazon squeezed Law’s cheeks. “Of course, I approve of him. He makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

Law nodded.

“I couldn’t ask for anyone better as your partner. Cherish him, Law. It is rare to find a person as kind and loving as Sanji.”

“I don’t want to leave you…” Law whispered. “But I have to go back.”

Corazon smiled brightly and pressed a kiss to Law’s forehead. “I am so proud of you. Remember, I will always live on in your memories.”

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

The sound of the heart monitor was the first thing that Law heard when his consciousness returned to him.

Next was the overly familiar smell of antiseptics and as he forced his eyes open, he could see the same white ceiling every hospital has.

He mentally took stock of his limbs and froze when pain shot through his right side. Oh, that’s right. Doflamingo cut off his right arm.

There was a pressure on his left arm and Law lifted his head.

“Sanji…”

That small exhalation of his name was enough to wake the blond and Sanji shot upright with wide eyes. “Law.”

Tears brimmed in those ocean eyes and Law lifted his shaky left hand to cup Sanji’s cheek, feeling the droplets overflow down his hand. “I’m sorry. I was being selfish.”

Sanji shook his head, covering Law’s hand with his own. “I’m so happy you’re awake. I–I was scared. I thought… you let go, _let me go._ ”

**‘Ace!’**

In his own desire for revenge, Law had forgotten that Sanji had suffered the death of a lover before and Law nearly put him through that anguish again.

“I’m _so, so_ sorry, cariño.” Law breathed out. “I won’t do this again. I promise I will not leave you alone.”

Sanji sniffed, all walls shattered and vulnerable. “You better not. I can’t survive the heartbreak again. _Please. Don’t leave me.”_

Law pulled Sanji down to press a kiss to his lips. “I won’t. I will never leave you, never let go of you. You’ll be stuck with me forever.”

Sanji let out a soft laugh. “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying and supporting me this whole week! I love you guys!!
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
